Unbreakable Love
by Leira Ice Dragon
Summary: "It is raining again and it fits my mood perfectly. I can't believe that Draco would want to kill Dumbledore. Dumbledore is both the reason and solution to all our problems. Harry thinks that it is Draco trying to kill Dumbledore, but I can't see it. Whay would my veela, my Draco want to kill the headmaster?" This is a fluffy Dramione Fic. I suck at summeries. Read and Review.


***Disclaimer; I own nothing. Everything Harry Potter related belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be sitting in my basement writing this, Or would I?***

~Hermione~

It is raining again and it fits my mood perfectly. I can't believe that Draco would want to kill Dumbledore. Dumbledore is bother the reason and solution to all our problems. Harry thinks that it is Draco trying to kill Dumbledore, but I can't see it. Whay would my veela, my Draco want to kill the headmaster? I can't think. My mind is in overdrive and it makes it hard for me to focus. Draco, my Draco, hates his parents. Hates that they have so much power over him. Hates that they are in leage with Voldemort. He hates that Voldemort has so much power. Draco quit being the pureblood golden boy after we turned sixteen. I guess that his veela finally woke up.

"Hermione! Wake up. Earth to Hermione."

I sigh. Ronald has just been released from the hospital wing. He seems to be under the dilusion that I am his girl.

"Ronald don't you have to go find Lavender? She has been crying ever sice she found out that you had been poisoned. Why don't go comfort her." With that I walked away. That was the first time I had spoken to Ron since Katie Bell had been cursed. I know its not Draco trying to kill the Headmaster. He said he'd swear an unbreakable vow to me with Sirius as our vitinus. I had been able to pull Sirius out of the veil over the summer. When that evil woman, Draco unfortunatly has to call aunt, hit Sirius with the killing curse that sent Siruis into the veil she hadn't known that the veil would negate the affect of all unforgiveable curses. Sirius had been alive but trapped.

I let my feet carry me where they willed and soon found myself infront of the enterance to the room of requirement. I passed back and forth infront of the wall three times thinking, "I need a quite place to sort out my thoughts. I need a quite place to sort out of my thoughts. I need a quite place to sort out my thoughts." When I stopped and looked up sure enough there was a door for me to open. It was exactly like the a minature verson of the doors that go into the great hall. I opened the door and stepped through. I closed the door behind me. In front of me was a medium sized room with green and gold walls. There was lit fireplace with plush black leather furniture around it, one three seater couch and two recliners. Each recliner had a different coat of arms on it, one Gryffindor and one Slytherin. The sofa had the Hogwarts crest on it. In the Slytherin recliner sat Draco Malfoy stairing in the flames, Sirius Black sat in the Gryffindor one. Sirius was the first to notice my enterance.

"Kitten!" Sirius greeted me causing Draco to look away from the flames. Noticing the look on my face Draco asked, "Whats wrong Hermione? You look upset."

"Harry keeps saying that your the one trying to kill Dumbledore. I know its not you." I say walking up to him and sitting on the armrest of the chair.

"Hermione, I will make an unbreakable vow to you that it isn't me trying to kill the headmaster. Cousin would you be so kind?" Draco said while standing up and holding his hand out to me.

"Certainly cousin." Sirius said seriously. I stood and grasped Draco's forearm with my right hand and Draco did like wise to me.

"Do you Draco Mafloy swear that it is not you trying to kill the headmaster of Hogwarts known as Albus Dumbledore?" Sirius stood infront of mine and Draco's clasped forearms.

"I swear." Draco replied looking directly into my eyes. Sirius's wand produced a ribbon of magic that slithered its way around our hands and arms.

"Do you swear that you have never tried to kill him in the past?"

"I swear." A second ribbon emerged from Sirius's wand and intertwided itself with the first going the opposite way

"And do you swear that you will never try to kill Dumbledore now or in the future."

"I swear." A third ribbon appeared and circled our arms for a moment before the three strands of magic seeped into our arms.

I let go of Draco's arm and he pulled me into his embrace. Holding me close against him, he kissed the top of my hair. Off to our side Sirius sighed something about being young and in love. Sirius was the only one that knew about me and Draco. Sirius was also the only one that knew that I was Draco's mate. We had yet to cement the bond but were in no rush to get that intimate just yet. "Draco." "Yes love?" "What are we going to do?" I asked meaning about the war, our situation, Draco's situation, the way our friends would react if and when we decided to tell them.

"We are going to cuddle on the sofa and you are going to stop over thinking." One of the skills that accompanied being a veela was the ablity to read the mind of our mate, so Draco was more than able to hear just how over worked and tangled up my mind was at the moment.

"Just calm down Granger." He chuckled

"On hush Draco." I replied

"I love you." He said still chuckling

I looked up and pecked him on the lips, "I love you too you silly boy."

***Not to bad for my first time writing fluff. Review to let me know what you think and keep a look out for more stories or even updates to this one. Though I am considering just keeping this as a one-shot***


End file.
